legends of twin uzumaki's
by garg 2008
Summary: naruto and nagato were the twin great grandson of mito uzumaki and hashirama senju.but there parents were killed when they were 8 therby awakening their respective e as the twin brother mark their journey to bring peace in elemental nations.powerful but not godlke naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Guys this is my first fanfic and English is a secondary language to me .i would be doing my best to write this fic

SUMMARY- naruto and nagato were the twin greatgrandson of mito uzumaki and hashirama there parents were killed when they were 8 therby awakening their respective as the twin brother mark their journey to bring peace in elemental nations.

EPILOGUE

Naruto and nagato were playing in the backyard of their house in rain they heard screaming sound and went into their house .what they saw shocked them .thier parents were killed by 2 konoha anger and rage filled them and both of their eyes changed.

 **SHINRA TENSEI** shouted naruto

 **AMARATSU** shouted nagato

Both the konoha shinbi were screaming in pain

And they both collapsed

…

I know pretty short of a epilogue .the chapter would be longer for sure

About4k review and tell what you think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

When they woke up ,suddenly the realization hit they don't have anywhere to live ,they don't have anywhere to go ,they don't have any are orphans now. suddenly naruto remembered something.

 **FLASHBACK {2 YEARS AGO}**

What is this locker mom ,what is kept inside it. Asked naruto

This is a locker naruto which contains something that should only be used as the last his mother

"Mom I don't understand" said naruto

You will understand when you r older,but promise me one thing naruto you and nagato would always stay together.' said his mom

 **FLASHBACK END**

Nagato I know what we need to do just follow me.

They went to the loacker and tried open it but weren't able to open it.

It has sometype of inscription on it .i ve seen somepeople opening it with there blood .let's try that''''said nagato.

They both draw their blood and used it to open their and it …..opened.

Their was 3 scrolls kept their, they opened the first one it read

 _To Naruto and Nagato_

 _Naruto and nagato if you're reading this letters means that i and your father has should know the truth about you heritage. My full name is kirashi uzmaki senju ,I m the grandauter of mito uzumaki and hashirama senju.i am sister of tsunade I was never interested in shinobi way of life and fell in love with your father and lived as a civilian and had both of u.i was living a happy life but I always knew that I wouldn't be able to stop you from becoming a know that uzumaki were feared in the world because of their knowledge in fuinjutsu and there is 1 more thing that no one knows ,the uzumaki and senju clans were direct descandants of sage of six ve the 2 most powerful kekkai genkai in the world which were awaken by only 6 people in the clan after sage of six rinnegan and the elterna l mangekyou are some rumors that senju clan 's kekkai genkai is mokuton but it was a indivisual ability of my world also believe that mangekyou sharingan is the ultimate form of uchiha's kekkai genkai, but it's false uchiha's kekkai genkai is the lowest level of senju's kekkai genkai which they stole by kidnapping a senju member and using it as a breeding machine. Beware of any uchiha as they only want a good life._

 _Your mom,kirashi_

'so it's seam that we ve awaken 2 most powerful bloodline only awaken by other six we ve power and can accomplice our dream to bring peace in the world'said naruto

Let's see what is their in other two scroll' said nagato

They both grabbed a scroll

Naruto started reading his scroll

 _Dear yielder of rinnengan_

 _Dear yielder if you are able to read this scroll means you have acquired the legendary dojutsu the eyes of rinnegan has many powers which gives it yielder the power it very difficult to attain that Sage of six path was able to master every technique of rinnegan .powers of rinnegan are divided into 4 1,2,3 and 4_

 _Level 1_

 _Level 1 of rinnegen grants you the power of controlling gravity and give access to using all 5 would be able to access level 2 when you fully master level1 .you wouln't be able to read other techniques of rinnegan until you master level scroll will help u in mastering the level one of this dojutsu_

 _RAM ,THE CREATOR OF UZUMAKI CLAN_

WOW controlling gravity what a power I would love 's see what I 've

 _Dear yielder of enternal mangekyou sharingan_

 _Dear yielder if you are able to read this means you have acquired the eternal mangekyou has many powers but all are difficult to master and only 1 person till now was able to fully master this dojutsu .it is the only dojutsu to rival the power of rinnegan it's power are divided in 4 parts. Level 1,2,3 and 4._

 _Level 1_

 _It grants the user the power to control amaratsu, the flames of also provide access to all 5 elements._ _.you would be able to access level 2 when you fully master level1 .you wouln't be able to read other techniques of_ _eternal mangekyou sharingan_ _until you master level 1. this scroll will help u in mastering the level one of this dojutsu_

 _ASURA,the creater of senju clan_

Wow having the power to control flames of hell ,that's amazing' said naruto

But we 've to master this dojutsu ass fast as possible to start working on different things ,we can't only rely on our doujutsu's we also need to specialize and learn other areas' said nagato

Yeah you are right.

At this finishes my first chapter.i know I promised for 4k words but it was really difficult my chapter would be basically from 1 k to 2k .and the length of it will gradually I would also try to keep my publishing speed at good levelplese review and tell me about what do u think about it .and give your recommendation for story I need to read .next chapter would be in 4 days


End file.
